


I want what you want

by TheOriginalBIbred



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Overheard Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalBIbred/pseuds/TheOriginalBIbred
Summary: Hope and Penelope have a conversation about Josie.  And there different views on how to help her.





	I want what you want

**Author's Note:**

> Hope and Penelope need to have a conversation about how they feel about Josie.

It has been a long day. A new monster showing up, lucky for us this one was easy to handle. And now I have to yell at Penelope on Lizzie’s behalf. I can’t believe my life has come to this. A few months ago I wouldn’t have cared about Penelope tearing Lizzie a new one. Hell I would have enjoyed it. But, now I’m friends with Josie so that means I sort of care about Lizzie.

“Really, Penelope, did you have say all that shit to Lizzie?”

“Since when do you care about Lizzie Saltzman’s feelings?”

“Because, you seem to forget when you hurt Lizzie you hurt Josie.”

“I’m doing this for Josie. The sooner Lizzie’s perfect little world burns down the sooner Josie is free of her control.”

“How to you keep missing the obvious? If you burn Lizzie’s world down, then you burn Josie too.”

“Do you really think the way Lizzie treats her is right?”

“Of course not! But, Josie is the one who has to stand up for herself. Not you and not me. She has to do it for herself or it won’t mean anything.”

“She won’t do it for herself! See can’t see how damaging and fucked up her relationship with her sister is. Lizzie always comes first. Before Josie, before anyone. When we were dating Josie always ditched me the moment Lizzie got so much as a paper cut. And she will do the same to you.”

“She will do it herself. She just needs reminding that her needs are important too. And Lizzie is her sister of course she is going to be more important than other people. More important than her girlfriend and her friends.” I kick myself a little for the way I said ‘friends’ and from the smirk on Penelope’s face she noticed. I didn’t want to say ‘friend’ when referring to myself I wanted to say something else.

“Friend? What do you really want?”

“I want what you want Penelope. I want to hold Josie in my arms and never let go. But, unlike you I am will to wait for my chance at happiness. Josie has too much on her plate right now to deal with my feelings. Between you and Rafael. And everything with Lizzie and the fact that we are being attacked by a new monster every week. My feelings are unimportant.”

“And if waiting means I get the girl? What then you going to try and steal her from me?”

“If waiting means that I don’t get to be happy, but Josie does, then I don’t care.” I can tell that wasn’t the answer Penelope was expecting. Her eyes went wide for a second and the smirk has fallen from her face. I seem to have stunned her into silence, so I take the opportunity and leave. 

As I exit the room and turn to go to my room I nearly run right into Josie. How long has she been standing outside the door? How much had she heard? Before I can form a question or run away she grabs my hand and says “Come with me. I think we need to talk.” Great she definitely overheard us. The only question now is how much did she overhear.

We walk for what seems like an eternity, when we arrive at a secluded corner of the library. I am too afraid to say anything. Afraid that if I try to explain I will tell her more than she already knows. Afraid that when we start talking she is going to try and let me down easy. I don’t want to let go of the chance no matter how small that I could have a future with Josie. After what feels like hours, but was only seconds Josie starts talking.

“I don’t know where to start. So I might from what I assume was the beginning of that conversation. Thanks for defending my sister.” Fuck she heard the whole thing. Fuck my life.

“So you heard all of that then.” My nerves are freaking out. And none of it is helped by how close Josie is standing to me. My back against a bookshelf and Josie just inches in front of me.

“I guess so. Do you and Penelope ‘talk’ my relationship with Lizzie a lot?” Oh God she looks hurt. Seeing her in pain is pretty high up on the list of things I never want to and to know I’m the one that caused only makes it tens times worst.

“No, this is the first time I swear.” And it doesn’t look like that helped at all.

“So, with ever talking about it y’all have the same opinion about it.” Judging by her tone she doesn’t believe me.

“I…we both care about you. So we notice things and to be honest Lizzie could pay more attention to what you want. Me and Penelope just have different views on how to best help you.” And on the list of dumb things I have said in my life that last sentence at the top. I am rewriting a lot of list tonight.

“Help me?” She is definitely mad at me now.

“I mean… I just think you deserve the world. And there is no way to sugar coat this so here is the truth. Lizzie takes advantage of how kind and generous you are.” That seems to have help a little judging by how her expression softens.

“Lizzie has issues, so I have to put her first.”

“I get that, but that doesn’t mean she always has to come first.”

“You might have a point. But that doesn’t mean you or Penelope get to decide what is best for me.”

“Understood. Just know that I was have your back.” That puts a smile on her face which just makes me smile too.

“Thank you. And on to the next point of that conversation. Only I get to decide when there is too much on my plate.” Where is she going with this? “Your right things with Penelope are complicated. She broke my heart and now she is giving mixed signals at every turn. And my crush on Rafael is done. Sleeping with my sister is a deal breaker. I share enough with her, I won’t share a boy. I feel we have already talked about the Lizzie subject enough. And we are all dealing with these monsters.”

She takes a deep breath before continuing. This is the part where she breaks my heart. There is no way to put up my defenses. Not that it would matter anyway. Josie has a way of tearing down my walls with no effort.

“How did you put it? ‘I want to hold her in my arms and never let go.’” The next thing I know her arms around my neck. I freeze. This can’t be happening. There is no way Josie feels the same about me I feel about her. “This is when you hold me in your arms and never let go.”

I put my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me. Something I didn’t think was possible. She leans her head forward making our foreheads touch. My heart feels both little and heavy at the same time and is beating faster by the second.

“Does this mean what I think it means?” I know all the evidence points to her feeling the same, but I need to hear it.

“It means I like you too, stupid. And I don’t want you to put your happiness on hold for me. Especially, when I want what you want.

“Can I kiss you?” I don’t know why I am so nervous. I know she means everything she is saying. She doesn’t have it in her to be that cruel.

She answers me with a kiss. I can’t remember the last time I was this happy. I never want this to end. So when she pulls away it takes every ounce of my control to not start kissing her again. The question she asks next makes it worth it.

“So girlfriends?” I don’t think it is possible for me to smile more.

“Yes, yes, yes.” The smile on her face matching mine. The soft laugh of joy that escapes her lips sounds heavenly. Before either of us can say anything else, she pulls me in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> First week without Josie. So I plan on filling the void with Hosie.


End file.
